Lost In Transit
by DespidaLanza
Summary: Three ordinary friends find themselves in very confusing and frustrating situations. Stuck in worlds they don't recognize they fight to find each other and ultimately, a way home. Rated M for safety.


**A/N**

So, first fanfic I've ever published. If you want me to write more, please R&R. :) And I'll try my best to write more. Criticism greatly appreciated. Just please don't be an ass about it.

**Disclaimer: **Look, I don't own anything 'cept for my original characters and my storyline. Get over it.

* * *

_Prologue_

_ I can… Hear glass shattering and the screech of tires. It's winter right? The roads are icy too. Can tires… screech on ice? Kendra and Sara…They're…Making a lot of noise. There's too much noise. My head hurts._

_I can see white and yellow lights too. They're just blurs but they're so pretty. They're getting bigger. My…My head hurts so much. Guys…Shut up…You're…Making too much noise. _

_Wait…Are they screaming? Screaming? What for? Ow…What hit me? Screaming means…Something bad has happened. But…What? Someone's…Pulling my arm. Why? Maybe if I close my eyes it'll go away…_

"_**Chelsea!**__" _

_Huh? That's…My name. Who's calling me? Maybe I should try to listen a little bit…harder._

"_Chelsea? Chelsea!" _

_Whoever that is they sound pretty uptight and nervous. Calm down would you? I'm right here._

"_Please Chelsea, stay awake! Please! Chelsea!" _

_Why? I'm so tired. Can't I just sleep for a little bit? Wait…Is that person…Crying? Aw, come on. Don't cry. I…Can't stand it…When people cry. Whoa! What's with that bright ass light!? Don't you know it's not nice to shine lights in people's eyes!?_

"_Chelsea?" _

_Someone else is talking now. He sounds all serious. Relax man. Take a chill pill._

"_Chelsea, can you hear me?"_

_Yeah I can freakin' hear you. Don't talk so loud. It hurts my head. I'm… so tired. I think I'll sleep now._

"_Chelsea! Stay awake for me please. Stay awake. Hang in there just a little bit longer, okay?"_

_ Too…late man… I… Kinda like the feelin' of…falling…asleep…_

**~*~Chelsea~*~**

Sand.

Never seen so much of the damn stuff before in my life. Ever.

I pushed myself up off the fine white grains covering the ground and took a good look around. All I could see was more of that really white sand. I could see a few scattered dead trees too. They're limbs were all twisted and bent like they'd almost been suffering.

Weird. A shiver jumped up my spine and my body jerked involuntarily. I turned around to look at what had become of my back.

"Oh, come on!" I whined quietly to myself as I turned. I rolled my eyes and mumbled as I began wiping away a shit-load of sand off my ass, legs, and back. I shook my head violently and ran my hands through my hair too get out any sand trapped there. Stupid sand. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned my head towards the sky.

And what a sky it was. Millions of stars twinkled and shined across the inky blackness. And the moon, it was huge. So huge it looked like it could swallow the whole sky. A thought struck me just then. If the stars are so bright, there can't be any large towns, or cities for that matter, nearby. Ah, crap.

Just my effing luck I wake up in a desert in the middle of No-Where-Ville. I spun in a circle trying to look for something, anything really, that signaled life was nearby.

Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Fucking great.

"I, should probably start walking then." I said loudly to myself. If anything, I'm good at motivating myself. So I picked a random direction and started walking. If anything it'll get my somewhere. And it's better than just standing in the middle of a barren desert…

Right?

**~*~Sara~*~**

Whoa.

It's, uh, raining. And I'm, uh, soaked. Great.

I looked around me through the haze of the falling water. I couldn't really see anything besides the blur of some street lights. Great, it's raining and it's nighttime. I trod my way through some pretty big puddles to the sidewalk. Scanning the area for some type of shelter I found a bus stop. Thank god.

I jogged over to it and plopped myself down on the metallic bench. Not very comfy, but at least it was dry. And besides the insistent pattering of the rain it was fairly quiet. Must be either really late or really early.

My body shook as I shivered in the chilly night air. I didn't recognize this city, or town, or whatever it was. I felt knots forming in my stomach as I crossed and uncrossed my legs.

"And what's a pretty young girl like you doing out in a downpour like this?" My head jerked to the left from where I heard a man's voice. He stood at the end of the bus stop, leaning against it. He wore really strange clothes. He wore a green and white striped hat, a really weird looking green jacket, weird tan-ish pants and…Were those clogs? And when did he even get there? Jesus Christ. Creeper much?

"Oh, how rude of me," he said, a grin plastered on his face. "I forgot to introduce myself." He took a few steps forward and I jumped to my feet, making sure to keep my distance.

"My name's Kisuke, Kisuke Urahara." He smiled an even wider grin and bowed, taking his hat off briefly in the process. "And you are…?"

~*~**Kendra**~*~

Ow…

My head throbbed as my eyes slowly fluttered open to see an off-white plaster ceiling.

Ceiling? I'm inside? Inside where? Whoa. That sounded wrong. Hehe. Ow. My head was still throbbing painfully as I propped myself up on the plush bed.

Plush bed? Huh? I looked down and saw that I was sitting in a rather comfortable hospital bed.

"Finally awake now are we?" A woman spoke from the far end of the room and I turned my head to look at her. She was wearing strange clothes. They were robe-like and black and white in color. She wore sandals on her feet with…Socks? What the hell? Her hair was braided down the front of her chest and she was incredibly tall to top it all off.

"Uh, y-yeah." I stuttered nervously. As I looked at her I noticed she had a kind, unwavering, smile. It made me feel strangely comfortable.

"That's good." Her smile widened and I could almost feel myself beginning to smile too.

"My name is Retsu Unohana." She stated matter-of-factly. Retsu? What a weird name. But it sounded pretty cool.

"I'm Captain of the Fourth Division here." Captain? Fourth Division? What am I on an army base or something?

"Some lower ranking shinigami found you unconscious near the outskirts of the Seireitei." She spoke quietly and her voice was sweet and kind. But…what the hell was she talking about? Shinigami? Seireitei? Before my head started to hurt anymore I interrupted her.

"Wait… What? Wh-Where am I? Am I in like some kind of religious sect, or, something?" Her smile faded a little and her eyes scrunched together ever so slightly. Her reaction made me a little bit nervous, I won't lie. Did I…Say something wrong? I definitely do that a lot.

"It's just as we suspected…" She whispered it but I could still hear her. "Excuse me please. I will return in a few moments." With that she swept out the only door in the room. And rather gracefully I might add. And so I sat there, wondering what the hell she meant.

* * *

:) Thanks for reading! Remember, please review if you want to read more.


End file.
